Confessions in the Shower
by XxSasuke'sTearsxX
Summary: Suggested ItaSasu/NaruSasu. Itachi loves Sasuke but can't stand his brothers uncaring attitude. Using his well-developed ninja skills; Itachi transforms into something rather odd to listen to Sasuke rant in the shower... Will anything come from this? Or will Itachi make the mutual situation worse? You will all see.


Confession in the shower

Just another day to Sasuke. Annoying classes and drooling fans; but even worse, Sasuke always has to come home... home to the mega perv he calls... "Bother!"

Itachi got a sickening smirk on his face, he let down his book and moved to the door way. Sasuke was always so cute, especially after school.

"I thought you were gonna have some onigiri made for after school."

"Oh~! I forgot." Itachi cooed as he licked his lips.

Sasuke let out an annoyed huff. "Damn it, brother." He groaned as the said weasel walked over and draped over himself Sasuke's shoulders. "How was school?" Itachi asked a little to close to Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke growled and pushed Itachi away. "Back off." Sasuke growled and moved. "Stay out of my business."

"I see how it is~." Itachi smiled, "You have a boyfriend."

Sasuke choked up on his own breath. "ITACHI!" He snapped behind himself.

Itachi waved, "Go relax, shower, whatever~." He smiled and walked to the kitchen. He was about to pull the bag of rice from the drawer as he thought. 'Sasuke talks in the shower... I'll find the truth..." He smiled and turned his steps to the upstairs shower. 'Sorry Sasuke, but... I will do _anything_ for you~.' He cooed in his sensual desire-laced manner.

Itachi got into the bathroom and walked to the shower, 'I need to be discrete...' he smiled, 'I could transform... into what though...' He looked and saw Sasuke's bar of soap. 'PERFECT!' Clasping his hands together in the tiger sign, Itachi tested out his transformation. He mentally laughed, 'Sasuke will never know~." He released the jutsu and grabbed Sasuke's original soap bar and dropped it in the trash. 'No other choice but to use your "new" soap.' He thought with mischief plastered on his face. He transformed into soap shaped like him and a tag saying "A gift for my dear brother".

…

Sasuke got his towel and walked to the bathroom, he set his towel on the towel rack and began to undress. Those tight black pants smoothly sliding off his perfect pale flesh.

Itachi could feel his heart accelerate and would have been angry if Sasuke could hear it too. But luckily, Sasuke couldn't. Itachi mentally shuddered, 'God~, That... This... Awe~.' He moaned in his thoughts.

Sasuke tossed the jeans in the hamper and pulled off the loose shirt to reveal his smooth taught torso. He tossed the shirt and slid his hands down to the rim of his grey boxers...

Itachi mentally groaned as he watched Sasuke's hands guide the small article off. A warm fluid trailed it's way from Itachi's soap-nose. Luckily, this was invisible compared to the substance Itachi transformed himself too.

Sasuke dropped his remaining garment into the laundry basket and stepped in the shower. "He better make that food... Speaking of him..." Sasuke trailed, "did Ita leave? Hmmph... I don't care, I'll finally get some peace and quite." He murmured as he reached for his shampoo. "Seriously, he is always in my business and it is so annoying.. So what? I'm dating Naruto... Well, not really... We aren't touchy or kissy or anything like that."

'You BETTER NOT BE!' the little Itachi soap growled in his mind. Jealousy ran deep in the older brother's veins... 'He's dating and he NEVER told me?! Why? Wait, NO! I don't want to know, I just want it to end... No one is good enough for MY little Sasuke... ' He smiled, 'Except me...'

Sasuke finished rinsing the suds out of his hair and hovered his hand over the strange bar of soap.

'That's right, Sasuke... grab me... use me.'

"The fuck?" Sasuke said staring at the bar of soap that resembled Itachi. "I'll kill him... That weirdo." He growled and deatheningly grasped the soap bar, "Seriously! Gets me a bar of soap that looks like him?!" Sasuke looked at the tag and growled lower. "Weirdo." He ripped off the tag and sighed.

'Can't breath...' Itachi thought as Sasuke's grip tightened... Good thing the tag wasn't a part of his body, it was just his shirt.

Sasuke placed the bar of soap on his arm and loosened his grip. Rubbing the soap in gentle circles over his silky skin. "Well, I would like to take things seriously with Naruto..."

"OH HELL NO!" The tiny voice echoed in the shower.

Sasuke gasped and dropped the soap, looking around wildly... "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

'That hurt...' Itachi groaned, 'okay... no talking...' Itachi's heart raced as Sasuke was not bending over to pick up the soap... No, his adorable younger brother was carefully eyeballing him. He felt bile rise in his throat and swallowed it, cautious of Sasuke's eagle-like eyes. The slightest or wrong move would give him away. He mentally panicked, Sasuke would never forgive him, let alone speak to him.. And even worse, he may try and move in with that Naruto kid. No! Itachi would NOT have that.

Sasuke skimmed over the soap and sighed, "Okay, Ita is weird, but he so would Not transform into a bar of soap."

'Fuck!' Itachi thought. '...well, so far as you know, eh? Sasuke?'

Sasuke reached his pale hand to the bar of soap and lifted it off the floor. He began running the soap over his body, from his arms, to his shoulders... Itachi was in HEAVEN!

'A little lower~.'

Sasuke rubbed the soap over the taught flesh of his chest. Slowly trailing it down to his stomach.

'Lower~' Itachi cooed as his heart raced. How he wanted to take his younger brother for his own.

Sasuke dipped the soap to his hips and nether region.

'Ah~ yeah... Fuck, yeah, Sasuke.' Itachi smiled like the Chesire Cat now. 'Ah... A little slower, enjoy the suds Sasuke~...'

Sasuke gently rubbed the soap over his manhood, causing Itachi to not only shudder, but realize the rather painful member he was sporting. 'fuck~'

Sasuke pulled the soap back to his lower back, circling it downward... To his very pale, delectable rear; or so Itachi thought.

'Yeah Sasuke, keep going, rub my scum all over... '

Gentle circles guided the soap bar Itachi to his ass.

'Oh yeah~! Sasuke... Closer, closer. Ah~! Fuck! Yes~! I'm gonna-!'

A loud poof echoed through the shower as Itachi's disguise failed. 'Oh~!'

Sasuke looked back behind himself, terror struck with a hint of rage.

"Hi?" Itachi smiled, fear evident due to the reaction he knew that was to come.

Sasuke straightened and reached his hand to the nozzle. With a squeak the water cut out and Sasuke faced Itachi, deathly quiet.

"I-Ta-Chi..." Sasuke murmured quietly, death hinted in his voice.

Itachi's face dropped all pigment as he watched turquoise spark into Sasuke's hand.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke started chidori and struck it toward Itachi.

…

Kisame looked up, a small blonde standing beside him. Both men were looking up to the smoke rising from the Uchiha's house...

Both looked back at one another worried. "Should we?" Naruto started.

Kisame looked concerned and shook his head, "Nah~."


End file.
